Life
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: AU- Even in the XXXX century, the religon of the God of Light flourished. Your favourite Legend of Sun Knight characters in a modern era, with a special little twist! "Hello. My name is Grisia Sunshine, and I am the 38th crossdressing Sun Knight. May the benevolent God of Light forgive your sins."
1. Chapter 1

**Woot Woot! It's an AU story! It's a bit confusing right now, but it'll clear up in a few chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LSK. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

Even in the twentieth century, the continent is filled with religions. One of the best-known faiths of all is that of the God of Light's, under the jurisdiction of the Church of the God of Light. The Church of the God of Light was very well-known; it even had its own school!

Everyone knows that the best-known aspect of the religion of Light is the Twelve Holy Knights, with the positions passed down through the generations. Now, many jobs of a Knight would be fighting undead, keeping the city safe, and…singing. Yes, Singing. The 12 Holy Knights were also a band called "The Knights". As always, it was a scheme devised by the Pope to earn more money. Well, let's just say it worked. People loved it.

The most famous Knight of them all, which everyone knows – whether you are a follower of the God of Light or a three-year-old child – is the one they call the man closest to perfection itself, the Sun Knight.

The Sun Knight is the leader of the Twelve Holy Knights, the spokesperson for the God of Light, and he always wears a gentle smile as incandescent as the sun. He has a compassionate heart, believes that all humans are inherently kind, and he will never give up on any human soul.

At least that's what everyone says.

_Hello._

I dodged the flaming sword and did a somersault.

_My name is Grisia Sunshine. Everyone affectionately nicknamed me Sunny, though. I'm in tenth grade, class A._

I ducked and rolled.

_However, right now, I'm neither "Sunshine" nor "Sunny". I'm the famed Sun Knight, who is trying "his" very best not to get killed by an undead._

"Sun! To the right!"

I immediately jumped to the right as a volley of arrows pierced the undead, eliciting one horrible and last scream.

_You see, I'm a girl. But wait, you say! The Sun Knight is male! Well, yes, the Sun Knight is male. That's why our ancestors invented the word "cross-dressing"._

_Because the Sun Knight's identity is a secret, since all the Knights go to the school commissioned by the Church of Light, the Sun Knight is always male and the Sun-Knight-Under-Cover is always female. _

_For generations, if you're the Sun Knight and you're male; you have to cross-dress for the rest of your life in school as a female. If you're the Sun Knight and you're female; you have to cross-dress when you go in public as the Sun Knight. This way, nobody would find out, since nobody would expect the Sun Knight to cross-dress. Yes, I know it's complicated. Well, it's my life._

I sighed and turned to my partner. "Under the God of Light's joy, I thank thee, Brother Leaf, as thy arrows dealt the unforgivable undead's final blow."

_Leaf Knight_

_Real name: Elmairy Leaf_

_Grade: 10_

_Class A_

Leaf blinked, trying to comprehend what I had just said. When he finally figured out that I had only said thanks, he smiled. "No, that's okay, Sun. You looked like you were in a pinch."

_All the real Holy Knights were actually the "Knights" in school as well. In my case, people also call me Princess. We're the "guardians" of the school. Everyone look up to us._

"Hey, you guys! Are you finished there?" A man with blazing red hair in a pony tail ran over.

_Blaze Knight_

_Real name: Chikus Blaze_

_Grade: 10_

_Class A_

Leaf smiled at Blaze. "Yeah, we' re done."

A "childish" looking man came over as well. He had an "honest" look on his face.

_Earth Knight_

_Real name: Georgo Earth_

_Grade: 10_

_Class: B_

"S-s-sun, do you n-n-need me to heal a-a-all the w-w-wounds you probably have?"

I twitched before putting on a brilliant smile. Darn Earth. "Brother Earth, Sun thanks thy concern, but the God of Light had protected Sun during our fight."

We glared at each other, the air between our eyes sizzling with sparks, when Leaf decided to break the tension.

"Come on you guys, since we're finished, let's go home. It's a weekday."

I gave Earth one more glare before turning around and nodding curtly. It was late. I still had a lot homework to do, and as the "Sun Knight/Princess Sun" of the school, my reputation will drop if I don't finish it. I sighed. Another night of cramming, here I come!

**-(*+*)-**

**See you in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhh…well, I'm updating on my birthday…This chapter just introduces everyone. A bit boring.**

**Aww, only 2 reviews? C'mon guys! Anyways, thanks to Yuki Candy Heart and GrrBear for reviewing!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: It's an AU story, so some stuff changed~**

**GrrBear: Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LSK. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

"Waaa! Look, Look! It's the Knights!"

A boy with black hair and black eyes was first. He was wearing a cape the Knights wore that was completely black. He had a constant frown on his face.

_Judgment Knight_

_Real name: Lesus Judge_

_Grade: 11_

_Class A_

The fans squealed.

_In the 12 Holy Knights, the Knights are split into two factions who detested each other. Why we couldn't all get along was something I still didn't understand. One of the factions was the 'cruel-hearted' faction, which was led by the Judgment Knight. I, as the Sun Knight, led the other faction, the 'good, warm-hearted' faction, so I'm "suppose" to hate Judgment with all my might. But in reality, he and I are best friends._

Another boy followed Judgment. He had light blue hair and blue-gray eyes. There was absolutely no expression on his face. He also wore a cape, this time a light blue one.

_Ice Knight_

_Real name: Ecilan Ice_

_Grade: 11_

_Class A_

"Oh my God of Light! Ice Knight is so cool!"

_Ice Knight is one of the Knights in the 'cold-hearted' faction, so he and I, again, are "suppose" to hate each other. But, like with the situation with Judgment, Ice and I actually are really good friends. Ice never has any expressions on his face, the same as all the Ice Knights before him, but our Ice is actually really nice. He loves to bake, and gives everyone treats every now and then._

Three boys followed Ice. One had purple hair and purple eyes, and was wearing a purple cape. (Ugh…purple overdose.) Another had brown hair and was wearing a light brown cape. The last had dark brown hair and was wearing a so-dark-brown-it's-almost-black cape.

_Moon Knight_

_Real name: Yue Moon_

_Grade: 12_

_Class B_

_Metal Knight_

_Real name: Laica Metal_

_Grade: 12_

_Class A_

_Stone Knight_

_Real name: Aivis Stone_

_Grade 12_

_Class A_

All the girls clapped and screamed.

_Moon, Metal, and Stone are all Knights from the 'cold-hearted' faction. Moon is suppose to have a haughty personality, Metal is suppose to have a poisonous tongue, and Stone is suppose to be stubborn._

Finally, a boy with black hair and silver highlights followed. He had a silver cape.

_Hell Knight_

_Real name: Roland Hell_

_Grade: 11_

_Class A_

"Omigod it's Hell Knight!"

_The Hell Knight is the only knight who belongs to the "cruel, cold-hearted" faction but takes order from the Sun Knight. Roland is a very serious person. He is my childhood friend. He use to help me with everything._

The 'cold-hearted' faction stood in a straight line and bowed. Lesus started to speak in his mono-tone voice.

"The cold-hearted faction."

They resumed their stand positions and waited. Finally. It's our turn now.

A boy with long pink hair with his bangs covering his eyes drifted over. Yes, _drifted _over. He almost looked as if he was floating.

_Cloud Knight_

_Real name: Demos Cloud_

_Grade: 12_

_Class B_

"Whaaa! Cloud Knight is drifting like a cloud!"

_Cloud Knight is from my faction. He is very obedient and likes reading in book cabinets and squishy shelves…yes, I know that's weird._

Another boy followed Cloud. He had long blue hair and green eyes.

_Storm Knight_

_Real name: Ceo Storm_

_Grade: 11_

_Class A_

Storm gave the girls a wink. The girls almost fainted. I silently rolled my eyes. This happens literally _every_ day.

_Storm is another member of my faction. He's suppose to be a flirt and easy-going, but he's actually a work-holic. He does almost all the paperwork for the Twelve Holy Knights._

Leaf, Earth, and Blaze followed him. _They were all from my faction too. _

After hearing the cheers for those three, it was finally my turn. Plastering a brilliant smile on my face, I started walking. The screams intensified.

_Sun Knight_

_Real name: Grisia Sun_

_Grade: 10_

_Class A_

**-(*+*)-**

**Please review everyone! Please? As a birthday prezzie for me? *puppy face***


	3. Chapter 3

**MEEP! I'm so sorry guys! Erm, I'm, uh, back? *bricked* So sorry! Anyways, thanks sooo much for all the reviews! ;_; They made me soo happy!**

**Salerina: Sorrrrrry! But, actually, I made up some of the names because I didn't know them. XD (Like Moon Knight's name.) Heehee, well, Sun (or Sunny) was just describing the knights. nd I'm pretty sure its use…I don't know. It sounds right- *slapped* Anyways, thanks for reviewing and please enjoy!**

**Jack Xantho: Erm…I'm more than one month away…sorry…but thanks so much!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I had a lovely birthday! X3 And really? O.O I didn't think anyone would like this story…**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Thanks! And, uhhh, I think this chapter is 20 words longer? *slapped***

**Yuu: ;u; Thank you! I hope I didn't!**

**JJ: I didn't write if Grisia is the youngest. A lot of them are in the same grade. X3 And I'm so glad someone loves this story! ;w; It makes me so happy! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! hope you enjoy this chapter! X3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the storyline (and random fan girls XD). Everything else belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

"_The Sun Knight is always perfect."_

Although I am not the famed Sun Knight at the moment, this annoying rule still applied to me. Why? Because I was one of the Guardians, we kind a have to…'act' (don't know if this is a good word to explain this) like our Holy Knight selves. It brings the school fame. The funny thing is, we_ are_ the 12 Holy Knights. It still baffles me that nobody found out after so many generations.

"She is soooo pretty!"

"What skin-care lotions do you use?!"

"PRINCESS SUN MARRY MEEEEEE!"

Ahem. Don't worry. This scenario happens almost every day. Turning around, I faced some of my fans and let out a dazzling smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…And a dozen students fainted. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I gracefully walked towards my Brothers. For once, everything was going just fine-

"EEK!"

Gasps filled the air.

…Never mind. My left foot came in contact with an obstacle and my muscles temporally lost its strength. This led to it bending at the wrong angle and kicking into the muscle at the back of my lower right leg, which in turn caused the angle of my right knee to be incorrect and rendered it unable to direct my thigh to move in such a way as for me to take a step forward… Although it all sounds terribly complicated, simply put, this situation can be summarized as—

I tripped.

Over a puny rock.

Fortunately, my teacher had put me through both "reasonable training" and "unreasonable drilling". It's not that I want to brag, but thanks to those two types of special training for falling down, I can guarantee that even the God of Light can't fall more gracefully than I do… Although now that I think about it, it's impossible for the God of Light to ever fall down, so there's no way we can test _that_ out.

Anyways, like a gymnastic, I twisted gracefully and my left hand met the floor. Using a small burst of strength I pushed my whole body off the ground. Then I did two flips before I landed gently. Catching my breath, I slowly reverted back to my regular stance before I walked the last steps towards my Brothers.

Silence. And then-

_Clap clap clap. _

A round of applause filled the air. Some of the students were literally crying from my "beautiful" performance. I met Judgment's eyes and he raised an eyebrow. If I didn't have all that training as a Sun Knight, I was sure I would have blushed embarrassedly. Score one as the Sun Knight.

Anyways, I turned around and faced the school before I started talking.

"The God of Light blesses us with such fortune to have good education. As Princess Sun," And here I turned back and pushed the doors to my school open. "I wish you all an amazing day the God of Light will surely bring you."

Collective cheers sound the air as I led the Knights and then the students inside. Checking the clock, I gave a small breath of relief over the fact that, no, school didn't start yet. The last thing I wanted on my list was the entire's school's tardiness because of me.

Slowly, the Knights walked up the grand staircase to have our "Guardian" meeting (and so that we wouldn't get trampled by the students). As by tradition, all of us had free period on first period. Which meant discussions about our missions, the Undead, singing, and of course, tea and sweets. Tea from Earth Knight, sweets from Ice Knight. Opening the door to our conference room, I stepped inside and melted into a chair, glad to be finally away from the keen eyes of my fans. All the other Knights came in before closing the door.

And then, of course they had to, they started laughing. Ehhh, it was pretty funny…shrugging, I started laughing with them.

**-(*+*)-**

**I'm dooooone! Yaaaaaaay! Anyways, you know the drill. Blah this, blah that, REVIEWWWW! XDDDD Or else I won't update… T.T XD See ya next time!**


End file.
